Pfle
Summary Kanoe Hitokouji is a magical girl who debuts in Arc 2. She's a cunning and very smart girl from a prestigious family, who doesn't shy away from using her status to get what she wants. She's able to manipulate people's actions and minds through charisma, careful planning, and convincing talk, after keen observation of their habits and personalities, and isn’t shy of using that manipulation for not very magical-girl-like actions; she once managed to make 98 magical girls kill each other like this. She's however very caring and protective of those she sees as her family, even if they aren't blood-related, putting her full trust into them. Mamori Totoyama, whose family has served Kanoe's family for generations, is Kanoe's most trusted person, though she often teases her. Her magical girl name is Pfle. During the events of Restart, she's the leader of her team, composed of Shadow Gale and Masked Wonder, both of whom she gets along with. After the events of Restart, she starts fighting against the corrupt government of the Magical Kingdom by becoming the head of the Magical Girl Resources Department and manipulating the various departments into exposing them and removing corrupt members. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, Likely 8-B with max-boosted items/prep | 8-A Name: Kanoe Hitokouji, Pfle Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 16 or 17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, High School Student, Child of Cranberry, Head of the Magical Kingdom's MG Resources Department Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Proficient in CQC, Shield Proficiency, Energy Projection with beams, Social Influencing, Genius Intelligence, Speedster, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight via Magic Carpet, Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies, demons/fiends and evil enemies, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm | Same, plus Large Size (Type 1), Explosion Manipulation with beams, Mechanical Body Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stronger than regular magical girls), Likely City Block level with max-boosted items/prep (She damaged Clantail) | Multi-City Block level (On par with Cherna Mouse with non-exhaustion-inducing enlargement) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), Much Faster travel speed at maximum | Unknown but much Slower Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Building Class, Likely City Block Class with max-boosted items/prep | Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Building level (Stronger than regular magical girls), Likely City Block level with max-boosted items/prep (Barely survived a hit from Clantail) | Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Cherna Mouse with non-exhaustion-inducing enlargement) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) | Unlimited until destroyed Range: Extended melee range with a stun gun, Likely about 20 meters with a flamethrower, dozens of meters with beams | Up to 10 meters of reach in melee, hundreds of meters with beams Standard Equipment: Magical Wheelchair, Shield, Water Charm, Holy Charm, Flamethrower, Magic Carpet, Long-reach Stun Gun | 30-meter tall ten-legged tank, escape device Intelligence: Very high. Pfle is extremely sharp and smart, has great intuition, can quickly analyze situations and come up with plans that nearly always work. She's also very manipulative, using her natural charisma and convincing talk to gain others' trust, or obtain information. In her magical girl form, Pfle went as far as to move around in a wheelchair and get herself covered in bandages despite not being wounded; this is to lower the guards of opponents, make people feel sorry for her and think of her as weak. She can walk perfectly fine, however, revealing her lie at the best moment to confuse her enemy and take them by surprise. After the events of Restart, she became the chief of the Magical Girl Resources Department to fight the corruption running rampant. In order to obtain further control over the Kingdom, she went so far as to manipulate Rain Pow, Toko, Mana, 7753, Pythie Frederica, and the Department of Diplomacy into fighting each other in B-City so they would take each other out, so there would be fewer threats in her way; Pfle was never found out by any of the parties Weaknesses: She loses sight of things if anything happens to Shadow Gale. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into a human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 5/5 *'Mental Strength:' 5/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 5/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 5/5 *'Magical Potential:' 1/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 1/5 Super Speed: Pfle’s magic is to move at insanely fast speeds on her wheelchair, creating shockwaves and sonic booms behind her. The wheelchair is equipped with a few bird decorations that can shoot beams, and can automatically move, attack or defend to suit Pfle's best intentions. Crab Tank: During the events of Restart, Pfle's wheelchair was temporarily modified into a large 30-meter tall tank. It can shoot lasers from its eyes, can use some of its legs for combat while resting on the others, has access to other projectiles and is composed of multiple layers of reinforced metal, leaving no openings. It's also equipped with an emergency escape device Pfle can use to escape the tank if in danger. Key: Base | Crab Tank Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Wheelchaired Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Geniuses